


Without You I'm Nothing

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2004 Videos [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Medical Torture, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Take the plan. Spin it sideways.





	Without You I'm Nothing

song by Placebo

 

Take the plan. Spin it sideways

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Smallville vid - made in 2004.


End file.
